Complien reality: Complien World War
The Complien World War reality is an parallel universe where the Great Complien War never ended and has been going on for 500 years. Differences * There is no Night Demon in this reality, and thus there are no dark Complien gods. * None of "Evil"'s minions or creations have come to this reality. * Neither the Raethians nor the Mogurians tried to invade the Compliens in this reality. They instead invaded each other and managed to destroy Moguria, forcing the Mogurians to surrender and take refuge on Raeth. Raeth became what Moguria is in the Alpha reality, and billions of both Raethians and Mogurians were killed by overpopulation. * Ytrazona and Valis Proct meet Zeath and Rebirtha at adulthood instead of childhood. * Because Ytrazona and Valis never turned evil in this reality, the Complien Lords were thus not gifted their lord status because of their heroism, but rather to make the other Compliens stop fighting among themselves. But instead, they became cruel dictators and made the wars even worse. * Ytrazona is not dead in this reality, but does not have a relationship with Zeath nor Valis. * The original Dark-type Complien lord, Darkronus, never became The Traitor in this reality, but still plots to take complete control over Complanet. * Rebirtha attempted to stop the war a year after it started, but was killed by Darkronus. Later, his body was revived as a zombie by Darkronus's minions to trick Zeath, but it only made Zeath vow to take revenge. * Godhet Isle became the capital city of the Dark Element Compliens after they annexed it, imprisoned Valis's father, and kicked Valis out of his own home. * Because of a super weapon made by the Complien lord Scibizix, the planet Darness was destroyed, but its pieces were transformed into pure dark crystals and scattered across the universe. * Eva the Marsymom was forced to marry the son of the Horror-type Complien lord, Zeroth, in an attempt to slow down the war through political marriage. Zeroth's son was a terrible husband who mistreated her constantly, such as hitting and threatening her. A few months later, he forced her to drink Beauty Potions, and later beat her again. However, Eva grabbed a gun Zeroth's son had left on the table in their house, shot him in the throat, set the house on fire, and fled, only to be hunted by an enraged Zeroth. Eva managed to escape by jumping off the roof of an apartment building and landed on a small cargo jet, which was piloted by Alpha Vultramus, who was fleeing from the Fire Element Compliens by ducking into a parallel reality temporarily. Eva then transformed into a Marsyevil and began to be Vultramus's girlfriend and henchwoman as they both tried to return to the alpha reality. * The Complien Explorers, the Humanoid Explorers, and the Mogurian Explorers were never made in this universe. * The Complien Explorers' leader, Angus the Lazeum instead became a merciless mercenary. However, after meeting his Alpha version, decided to be better than that and stop the war. * Vultramus in the CWW reality formed the rebellion against the war, but was later killed by Magmus. He was later restored to life by Darkronus, who placed him in a body of robotic parts and dark crystals and hoped that Vultramus would become an obedient zombie. It didn't work, so Darkronus sent Vultramus into space on a rocket. Vultramus managed to get control of the rocket and landed it on Raeth, where he persuaded the Humanoids and Mogurians to help him and his cause. * Zeath was imprisoned on an island near the Evil Eyelands with a force field around it to keep him there. This was done by Legges to keep him from massacring the rest of the world after Zeath had to destroy his own brother's reanimated corpse. However, leaking mogurixonox from the Corrupted Island found its way onto the island... * Damonus, instead of becoming the new Dark Element lord after Darkronus became the Traitor, was enlisted as Darkronus's second-in-command. He is not as evil as Darkronus, but is still dedicated enough to do whatever he says without hesitation. * Darko never became corrupted, but instead became the master of a cult of assassins. * Ytrazona grew up a vengeful assassin working for Darkronus after having been trained by Darko. She went around the world seeking her mother's killer, who was actually Damonus, following Darkronus's orders. * The Pancerma books were selfishly taken by the Complien lords, who made sure that nobody would be able to read them except themselves. Several generations later, only a few spells are now known to anybody besides the lords and everyone has been forced to use normal weapons instead. * The Brotherhood of Darkness was never formed, but its founding leaders, Molugar the Creepee, Dracul the Atraigni, Zalgard the Fanshee, Lardgord the Lazeum, and Rogurd the Tridusk would continue their job as Darkronus's commanders. * Vultramus, in this reality, was married and had two kids, a boy and a girl. As teenagers, they took Vultramus's vacant place in the rebellion as its leaders, neither of them knowing that Vultramus was still alive. * Keneda was never reformed into Suyzuebia, and instead Suyzuebia seceded from Keneda and took half of its land. After a generation of fierce civil war, the two coordinated to form the Kenad-Suyzuebian Empire, which then annexed nearby Nagthoto and formed an alliance with Nrance. Trivia * This is "Evil"'s favorite reality because of all the death and destruction. Gallery Dark Crystal.png|A dark crystal Dark Crystal geode.png|A geode of blacjoc and dark crystal Category:Alternate realities Category:CWW reality